Stereo Heart
by song six
Summary: Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo. SEQUEL to 'Where the Heart is'.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'. I do not own 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes with Adam levine

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:**This is the _sequel. _So you must read Bumble Bee Take Flight and Where the Heart is and These Words Unspoken before you continue on here. Thankyou. And if you listen to the song it may add more effect to this.

* * *

><p>'Stereo Heart'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXx<strong>

_"Hello?"_

_"Robin?"_

_"KF…is it really you?"_

_"Yeah, it's me."_

**xXxXx**

"Crap…" he swore under his breath, before he crumpled up the test and shoved it into the nearest trashcan as forcefully as he could.

He spent the whole week studying. He actually tried and cut back time in the spandex suit so he could pass this time. However, it would seem no matter how hard he worked, the subject just wouldn't click in his brain. Math and science, he got it. It made sense to him, but memorizing facts and numbers about dead guys and events that didn't matter much to him was hard. He was never the best at retaining information if he didn't care. He could probably tell you about every element in the periodic table, because it was relevant to him. He just couldn't see what was the big deal in knowing King Henry married how many something women and ate how many something calories. Of course, this was something he'd never say in front of Conner, that was his favorite class.

Normally, these sorts of things weren't such a big deal to him, but lately his parents having been getting on his back about grades more and more. Suddenly they've been paying attention to how he was doing in school. He guessed Aunt Iris figured out that he had the school send his report cards to her house, so she must have told them. It was probably Uncle Barry that ratted him out, sometimes he forgot the guy wasn't just his friend, but was still his family. It was already enough that they were upset he was barely home, now they found more reasons to take his mask away. Could they even do that? Get rid of Kid Flash because Wally West wasn't being the best son or student? He wished he could find more time to spend with them, he really did, but he felt stretched out already from between being a sidekick, being on a team, and dealing with school. On top of that, he had other things to stress about. Seeing that big, inky red 'F' at the top of his paper only made it worse.

Lately, he felt like all he can ever do is fail everyone and himself. Everyone was demanding more and more of him, but he could only do so much. Especially when he's had little to no motivation to try at all. As time went on something inside kind of died, but it was only recently that a spark inside of him become lit once more giving meaning to him waking up each morning. It was the only thing keeping him from flying off the handle bar with his sanity intact. The one thing that made everything better, even if it was only for a moment:

"_Hello?"_

"Robin?"

"_Wally! How are you?"_ exclaimed a chipper voice, bringing a smile to the speedster's face lighting up his green eyes. Hearing him was like a chorus of violins that pulled his strings and thumping bass that moved his heart. It brought life to his once solemn face.

"I just had a long day in school. It totally sucked. I failed my history test, again…but I bet I'll do better next time," he explained, sitting down on his bed kicking his shoes off getting comfortable. Once he peeled the socks off his feet, he laid down into the cool sheets wrapped around his mattress relaxing his body letting it sink into the softness. He was feeling the weight on his shoulders lifting already.

There was a slight pause before the other voice continued on, _"Doing anything interesting today?"_

He inhaled a nice long breath before releasing it as he thought about what to say. There was no way he was going to go home today, and going to Aunt Iris' was out of the question. He was going to just spend another night at the cave. He's been doing that a lot recently, but he had to. He didn't want to miss out on the chance that just maybe…"Probably gonna go train or something, just keeping busy y'know?"

"_Well, I hope you know I miss you Walls."_…maybe he'll finally be back.

He swallowed a lump in his throat that he didn't realize had formed, before responding with a hitched voice, "I miss you too."

"_I love you."_ These words never failed to sound unbelievable to his ears. His heart beat fast, and his chest clenched inward. He fisted a handful of blanket so tightly that his fingernails dug in ripping at his skin.

"I love you too." He paused for a minute or two in the silence before hanging up and cradling the phone in his arms as he curled up into a ball waiting, because that was his reason to keep going now. If he waited long enough then everything would be good again.

**xXxXx**

_"I need to tell you something Wally."_

_"No, I need to tell you something…I love you."_

_"Y-You love me?"_

_"Yeah, I do."_

**xXxXx**

"Hey! You're just in time, I was thinking we could all go to the beach or something, do you want to come?" Megan asked excitedly holding up a beach ball. He eye balled her up and down admiring how the green skinned girl appeared in her bikini, she was always cute. He gave her a feeble smile scratching the back of his head. He didn't want to have to tell her 'no', but he was simply not in the mood. She already knew what his response was going to be, but she wanted to ask anyways just in case today would be the day he'd say 'yes'.

"I'll pass Megalicious," he told her. She frowned at him dejectedly, her arms drooping down dropping the ball.

"Are you sure? Normally you love these sorts of things," she buzzed, wanting to reach out and give the poor boy a hug, but he shook his head and took a step back.

"I am, trust me," he insisted, as he started to walk away with his chin titled just ever so slightly towards the ground. It was little things like that had she begun to notice since it all started, and she was tired of seeing him this way, everyone was. Normally, she was the kind to ask what was wrong, but there was no point in doing so. They all knew.

With each slow, languid stride to his room, he sighed every now and again digging his hands into his pockets. Maybe if he did go out with the team and did something for once he'd cheer up, but then again he didn't want to be a rain cloud on their fun. For him, each day was getting slower, and almost pointless. Even when it's blue out the sky didn't seem to have much color. Everything inside and out just felt grey, and it was as if all his energy was gone. He always felt tired. All this waiting was beginning to take a toll on him.

When he arrived in his room, he collapsed on his unmade bed burying himself in blankets that had the faint smell of food and his cheap cologne. There was no point in setting it when that was where he spent all his time now. His eyelids dropped downwards begging for sleep. His fingers curled around a flat plastic object before he pulled his hand from his pocket. He flipped it open with one move. Holding down a button, he waited for those familiar rings. Each one whirred in his ear, one…two…three…four…five…six:

"_Hello?"_

"It's me, Robin," he yawned with a sleepy tone.

"_Wally! How are you?"_ that chipper voice exclaimed, and it never failed to bring a smile to his face. It was like a melody that only sung for him. No matter how low or down he felt, it always lifted his spirits.

"I'm doing okay. Could be better, but what can you do right?" he laughed sincerely, he has been a bum lately but there really wasn't much he could do. He rolled over onto his stomach propping his chin onto one arm as he held the phone to his ear. In front of him, he stared outside his window, and suddenly the sky really was blue. It was pretty out. Clouds rolled by forming different various shapes. He almost felt like taking Miss Martian up on her offer today.

There was that pause before the other voice broke in again, _"Doing anything interesting today?"_

"The team is going out to the beach. Sounds fun, maybe I'll join them later but I already told Miss M I was just going to stay in. I do that a lot actually." He grinned to himself as he thought of that cackle that would normally come, but frowned when he realized it wouldn't…

"_Well, I hope you know I miss you Walls."_ …that was when the sky lost its color once more…

"I miss you too." …his heart begun to sink…

"_I love you." …_his spirits dropped into disappointment…

"I'm always thinking of you, I love you."…and tears formed in his green eyes that no longer shone.

**xXxXx**

_"I love you too; I always wanted to tell you."_

_"I wanted to tell you for so long too."_

_"I missed you, I should have never left."_

_"Then why did you?"_

**xXxXx**

His body slammed down into the floor, his head flying up for a second with his neck craned forward before swinging down hard. For a moment, he felt dizzy and could only see blurred images coming towards him. He rubbed his temples and did his best to stand up, struggling to lift his body from the floor as it signified his failure flashing bright bolded letters. There was a thudding sensation in the back of his skull, but it started to fade as he got back his composure. He could feel everyone's gaze on him watching carefully. This made him a little angry, what were they doing that for? Were they waiting for him to blow up? Did they have a great time watching him screw up? Was he that entertaining?

He fisted his hands into tight balls and bit down on his tongue glaring down at the floor refusing to look up. Black Canary placed her hands on both hips staring at him waiting for him to look back. When he refused, she sauntered over and placed a hand on his shoulder. At the contact, he flinched, so she moved it away. There was frustration emitting from him, but it wasn't quite clear to her as to why. She knew the other teens may know something, but she also knew they wouldn't tell her if she asked.

"You'll get it next time," she encouraged, still trying to catch his gaze, but he turned his head away crossing his arms in a huff.

"No I won't," he told her in a cold voice. She shook head not knowing what to do. Joey placed his hands over his mouth on surprise, Artemis' mouth went into a firm worried line, Kaldur continued to study the situation, Rose did nothing, and Megan frowned deeply. Conner however, stepped forward not liking the discomfort Black Canary had been placed into. He wanted to try and help her, do anything.

"Kid Flash, everyone messes up," he remarked, knowing this fact better than anyone else does. However, the speedster continued to remain angry.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and spat out at him, "Yeah, well I always mess up." Black Canary shrugged her shoulders at Conner when he stared at her with question, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

He cleared his throat, and spoke up only with more discipline in his tone like Aqualad did, "That's not true."

Slowly, Wally lifted his head to lock eyes with him. Everyone in the room went absolutely quiet as they watched hoping that maybe Superboy managed to make a difference. But Conner could already see in dead green eyes there wasn't a thing any of them could do or say. Only one person was going to make that difference. The speedster threw his arms to his side, and with anger laced through each word, he yelled at the other teen, "Yes it is! Nothing I ever do goes right," breathing heavily doing his best not to break.

When he looked around and saw that no one was going to say anything, he ran off in a hurry to his room slamming the door behind him, the sound echoing across the halls. Megan was just about to go after him when Kaldur stopped her, "Leave him alone. He just needs time to himself."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes darting to his door.

Conner placed an arm around her waist comfortingly, "There's nothing we can do or say to make it better for him," he told her with a gentle voice. She nodded her head slightly, but she still just wanted to do something. It was like watching a car wreck and they couldn't do anything. It wasn't fair.

Everything was going wrong lately. This was at least the fifth time he failed a hand-to-hand combat test with Black Canary. He wish he could blame it on the fact he's been patrolling so much with Flash, but even there he's been messing up. It was like Barry had to spend more time watching and taking care of him than going after baddies. As time went on his hunger grew stronger and stronger every time he used his powers, and it actually started to hurt. He was letting it ruin his performance where he went. Things were getting hard, and he was getting scared more and more, wondering if this could be the end for him. He was losing confidence.

After he slammed the door behind him, he pulled out his phone as swiftly as he could, dialed the number and waited impatiently for those six excruciatingly long rings. With each ring, it felt as if each one took more time than last. He just needed to hear _him_. Make things better, even for only a moment.

"_Hello?"_ His body slumped to the ground when he heard that voice enter his ears.

"Hey Rob."

"_Wally! How are you?"_ He inhaled deeply, and gave out a long slow exhale letting his body release the tension he had been feeling.

"I keep screwing up lately. No matter what I do I can't seem to keep up y'know? I still can't vibrate through walls, my metabolism is getting worse according to Batman, and I keep tripping over my own feet on missions…" he explained in a frantic voice pulling a bit at the hair on his head. He waited through the silent pause for a response, but his heart broke when he all heard back was:

"_Doing anything interesting today?"_ because it reminded him, this wasn't real. He almost wanted to plead to the stupid phone to give him the real thing. For it to just once say something else. To say anything else. If they recited the fifty freaking states he would be happy, just because he knew this wasn't just a machine…

He drooped his head over eyeing the different curves and lines of the wooden floor following the many paths they took all over his room before confessing, "I don't think I can keep being Kid Flash anymore…" God, he needed so bad for his best friend to comfort him. To let him know it'll be alright. To just say he was going to be ok, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. But all he was ever going to hear was the same thing over and over…

"_Well, I hope you know I miss you Walls." _…like a song that was stuck on repeat…

"I miss you so much." …a chord of violins that would keep pulling at his strings…

"_I love you."_…a bass that would continue to tug at his heart…

"I love you Rob, I need you here now. I need you so much."…a melody that wouldn't stop as every note and thought destroyed him.

**xXxXx**

_"I thought it was what I needed, but I was wrong. I just need you Wally."_

_"Then come home."_

_"I want to Wally, you have no idea how much I–"_

_"Robin? Rob? Dick?"_

**xXxXx**

He managed to climb out from under the debris, but when he tried to move his leg he hissed in pain as a sharp, shooting, burning sensation spread throughout his limb. There was a giant gash, and blood was flowing out quickly. He pushed with the palm of his hands all around it trying to put pressure on the damage. He could feel the fibers of his muscles start to heal over already. Slowly and carefully, he pulled out a canteen from his pack and poured cool water over the flesh to clean out the bacteria. He seethed between his teeth as the pain shook his body while the water poured through the gash creating a pink murky stream around his leg.

From what he could tell, the rest of his team was fighting the baddies in the next room over. They probably needed his help, but he couldn't move. All he could see was the outline of his body in the darkness as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He reached up to pull on his goggles, but there was filth and dust all over the lenses, and he had nothing to wipe it off with. Usually someone would come find him and help. One time it was Miss Martian, another it was Artemis. Most times, it was _him_. This time they weren't there to sense he needed someone.

He felt around and crawled over to an area that seemed clearer laying his body down onto cold cement floor. Everything ached and screamed, and his leg was taking a long time to heal itself. His mouth felt dry, he was thirsty but he had to use all his water on the nasty gash. There was a ringing in his ears, and a headache was beginning to form. This was a miserable situation, he wanted to just lay here and give up.

He reached around his body and pulled out a flat piece of plastic he carried around, no matter what. He squinted at the small blue light it illuminated hurting his pupils. Slowly, his fingers shakily held down the same button he always dialed when he needed it. With each ring, his heart pumped faster and faster as he felt anxiety coming onto him. Why couldn't it hurry up? He really needed this right now. It was going too slow, it was taking forever it was–

"_Hello?"_Like a melody, always. Relief washed over him. Droplets formed around the edges of his eyes as a tightness entered his throat. Hearing this voice right now made him want to cry, shout, and worst of all **hope**, despite the fact it was useless.

"H-Hello?" his voice was strained as he struggled to speak.

"_Wally! How are you?"_He smiled bitterly at how happy they sounded, the corners of his mouth wiggling as they struggled to stay up. His head hurt as a million emotions went through his mind, but his heart ached as only one tugged at him.

"I'm alone." He coughed, blood spraying into his hand. He started to wheeze and cough harder making the dust around him fly around as he moved in a frenzy grabbing his stomach trying not to puke. Hot wet tears streaming down his face, and snot dribbled out of his nose. More sharp shooting pain went through his body when he accidentally hit his damaged leg against a crumbled piece of concrete. He cursed out loud and gasped grabbing his limb.

"_Doing anything interesting today?"_

"No, I'm not," he responded, after opening his mouth and letting the bile spill out on the ground beside him. The pain subsided after that.

"_Well, I hope you know I miss you Walls."_He grasped the phone in his hand closer to his ear and started to quietly weep wrapping one arm around his knees hugging them close: He felt really pathetic now as he rocked back and forth.

"I miss you too," he cried into the phone begging for a response.

"_I love you."_ This made him cry harder, because he knew in his heart this wasn't really _him _no matter how hard he begged for it to be.

"I love you, I love you so much. You know that, so come home. Come home Dick, I love you. Please…please…please…please…" he chanted louder and louder before sobbing into his hands dropping the phone. It was like there was a hollowness within him, but no one was coming to fill it, "please…"

**xXxXx**

_"We're being attacked."_

_"By who?"_

_"I have to go KF, I'm so sorry."_

_"No! Don't go! How do I know you'll come back?"_

**xXxXx**

"This is all your fault!" he yelled slamming a fist into the concrete wall, veins popping from his arm. The girl jumped from her spot slightly, surprised by what had just happened.

"What exactly is my fault?" she demanded to know, backing off carefully. Green eyes glowered at her full of pure hatred. She knew he'd been upset lately, and things have been hard for him since apparently one of his family members passed away to Zoom. Maybe he was just overreacting to something she did because he's been sensitive? Maybe he just needed an scapegoat to get his feelings out?

He squeezed his eyes shut before marching up to her getting into her face only inches away. Just close enough for her to feel his breath, "If it weren't for your god damn family my best friend would be right here now," he spat out in an accusing voice.

Her lips trembled with nervousness as she wondered if he meant what she think he did, "What are you talking about?" she asked in hesitance, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"I know the truth Rose, I know everything!" he yelled at her. She moved away when it appeared he was going to hurt her, but instead he punched the wall once more making his knuckles white and torn with blood. The rest of the team entered the room as they heard the commotion. Wally was about to take another hit at the concrete, but Artemis ran over and yanked his arm away holding him back. She looked over at Rose who appeared frightened beyond belief wondering if the girl may have said something related to his Aunt Iris to cause this trouble. She wouldn't put it past Ravager to do so.

Aqualad walked over to Rose placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and steering her to go with the other teammates. He then locked eyes with the speedster and questioned him, "Wally, what's going on here?"

Wally laughed devilishly, and Artemis' eyes went wide with shock scared of seeing the normally upbeat speedster this way. It was as if he were somebody else completely, "Rose and Joey's father, you're gonna get a kick out of who the fuck it is."

Rose went into a stance tugging at her white ponytail getting antsy. He wouldn't blow her only secret on this team would he? If everyone knew she wasn't sure what she was going to do. What would everyone think of her? "Don't do this Kid." She warned, but with a pleading tone.

"What are you talking about?" Aqualad ordered to know. Wally growled out and pulled away from Artemis' hold stepping back from them pointing a finger in Ravager's direction.

"Their father is freaking Slade Wilson: Deathstroke. Makes sense, Joseph and Rose Wilson." Rose felt the color drain from her face while Joey's filled with pink in shame and embarrassment. His hands shook as everyone was looking at him now. He never wanted to do wrong, he didn't choose who he came from. Why would Kid Flash do this to him? When he couldn't take the stares anymore he dashed away to hide.

"Oh no, Joey come back!" Megan yelled after, but he wouldn't turn back, "I'll go get him." She volunteered flying off to find him. Everyone but Aqualad turned to glare at Wally demanding where in his mind he decided it was ok to betray another teammates' kept secret, especially one as personal as their parent being a well-known criminal villain. Artemis wanted to punch him in the face right there and then, because it hurt her knowing he couldn't understand how it felt to live with that sort of thing.

"What the hell do you think you're saying Wally?"Artemis snapped at him, but he turned away from her and everybody else with his eyes to the wall in front of him. He started to hit the concrete once more ripping off more flesh letting the blood flow out. He clawed at it with his nails, he kicked at it with his feet, he cried out in aggravation, he did all of this as his team watched him break down not knowing what they could do. He was already lost in his anger. Finally, when he turned back to face them what took them back was the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. He fell to his knees and started pounding into the ground sobbing.

"If it weren't for their father Robin would come home! He'd be here now! God dammit…" he screamed out "I saw it on the fucking news Rose! There's no mistaking you're his daughter aren't you?" his voice was filled with so much affliction and hate. It killed all of them.

"Kid I–" Rose begun, but she didn't how to finish her sentence, "I don't know what to say…" She felt as low as he thought of her.

She gasped when he snapped up and took her by the shoulders, his nails digging into her skin shaking her, "What is there to say? He's the fucker who attacked…no…guess who? The fucking Teen Titans! No one knows where they are now! It's been how many fucking months since he ambushed them? No one even knew til now!" Normally she would get angry and shove anyone who touched her away, but his eyes…those bright green gleaming eyes. They were aching, angry, so sad…she wanted to hug him or tell him it'd be ok, but she knew her father. There was no telling what he had done to them. What else could she do but stand there feeling useless?

"Wally, you need to calm down right now." It was Kaldur, whom had been staring down at his own feet the whole time until now. There was an immediate sense of guilt emitting from him.

"Don't you dare tell me to clam down. Robin's your friend too! Because of her father he could be dead now!" Wally sobbed letting the girl go and falling to his knees once more. Kaldur walked over to him and bent down meeting him at eye level. He sighed deeply placing an arm over his friend's shoulders.

With a soothing voice he told him, "Do not say that, he is going to be fine."

Under a good friend's touch he relaxed a bit, "We don't know that…" he voiced quietly with more vulnerability than before. Kaldur's mouth went into a firm line as he closed his eyes before opening them up with determination and fear.

"The League is already on it."

The whole room went into a dead silence.

"How did you know?"

"Wally…they told me." He pulled away from Aqualad quickly as if his touch were like fire.

"So you knew, you knew all this time he disappeared and never bothered to tell me?" his words cut like a knife, because it was a truth that could not be avoided. He was blunt, he was cold, but he was right.

Kaldur didn't try to avoid his glare knowing he deserved this, "I am sorry. I could not release such information. It was my orders not to do so." He was sincere, but Wally didn't care, he felt betrayed. This person has been his friend for how many years and been in their trio for how long, and he chose to do what he was supposed to over other options. He felt like he didn't recognize this person standing in front of him.

"Some friend you turned out to be." He walked away to his room, as he always did never looking back.

Conner followed trying to stop him grabbing his shoulder, "He was just acting as his duty as the leader."

"He should have been acting as his duty as a friend," is all he said flatly in return, and Conner let go. Artemis took the liberty of consoling Rose who stood there shell-shocked. She didn't like this girl, but she didn't like the way she had just been treated either.

"Wally…just…you did nothing wrong." She comforted, but the other girl didn't budge.

"I can't control who my father is…" Her voice was soft and quiet; nothing like how Rose Wilson, Ravager was, and even this moved Artemis enough to hold the other girl in her arms.

"I know that…seriously, you have no idea how much I understand."

"_Hello?"_

"Robin." He greeted, his voice deadpanned.

"_Wally! How are you?"_ His lips trembled and his body shook as he continued to cry. Strong hiccups jerking his body and throat, wet streaks down his face and snot dribbling out his nose. His eyes full of bright red veins surrounding lifeless green pupils.

"This sucks, this sucks so much. Aunt Iris is dead. I'm losing everything. Do you have any idea how much I need you here? No. In fact, nobody knows. Nobody seems to get it. Robin I need you!" he cried in the phone, his heart begging to stop what was coming next. Wanting for them to say something different. Crying for them to comfort them, to be there for them, to just say something new, let him know it's really them.

"_Doing anything interesting today?"_ But that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? You know how I feel, I know how you feel. Why? This fucking sucks! Why can't you just be here!" his throat burned as he screamed, his voice slowly disappearing with each word as he desperately begged for something more – something real.

"_Well, I hope you know I miss you Walls."_ The voice was too happy, too fake.

"Just shut up..."

"_I love you."_

"SHUT UP!" he took the phone and threw it against the headboard of his bed. It bounced off with a loud smack and fell onto one of his pillows lying lonesome with it's blue light illuminating the darkness of his room. For the first time since he's been listening to that message, the long dreadful tone Wally would normally avoid by ending the call before it could play sounded loud and clear ringing the truth, "I'm all alone…" Robin was never really there.

**xXxXx**  
><em>"I promise, Wally, I love you. I swear to you. I will come back."<em>

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Don't leave me alone again…please…"_

**xXxXx**

He laid in his bed feeling nothing at all, following the shadows that traced the popcorn texture of his ceiling. The sheets around him were a lukewarm from his body after staying in bed all day. He drummed his fingers on the soft cushions humming a catchy tune to himself. The only light of the room coming from the setting sun outside his window.

It's been about a year since he last saw him. A couple months since he last spoke to him. Weeks since Aunt Iris had been taken away. A few days since his breakdown in front of his team. But it felt like forever since the last time he's really felt right again. He's calmed down ever since he's finally let it all out, and after learning the truth. However, he just didn't feel like himself anymore. In fact, he was being pretty pathetic in his mind. He bet Robin would think he was acting pretty sad too, but that boy…that guy…he was his saving grace. Whenever he needed someone to listen or understand. When he needed someone to remind him he was Kid Flash, fastest teen alive. When he needed someone to just laugh with and forget everything else. All he wanted now was just to have his best friend back.

There was a gentle knock on his door; he glanced over from the corner of his eye. It was Aqualad, and he looked really sorry. There was a weight of guilt on his shoulders. Now that he was in the right state of mind, he realized it was wrong for him to lash out on his friend, Rose, or anyone else. "Kid, can I speak to you?" Kaldur requested, with a bit of guard and carefulness in his tone.

Wally smiled meekly at him with a weak wave still laying in his unmade bed, "yeah, whatcha need?" he asked as friendly as he could. Kaldur smiled back, but only half-heartedly still a bit on edge. Wally understood, he would be too if he were in his shoes and Aqualad went ballistic on them. When the other teen entered the room, they had to stop for a second and sniff the air. The speedster than realized its probably been awhile since he cleaned the room or even showered himself. He almost chuckled from the look on the older teen's face. It smelled like sweat, cheap cologne, B.O, and rancid milk.

Kaldur cleared the dirty laundry from his desk chair dropping the pile onto the many mountains lying about on his floor. He sat down folding his hands in his lap looking straight into his eyes with seriousness. It was a little difficult for Wally to take him seriously though, with the way he probed at the clothing before touching it. "I wanted to give my apologies. I should have told you what happened with the Teen Titans." There was a slight familiar pang in his chest, but he numbed it away immediately.

"No…I'm sorry. You were just doing what you had to do." He apologized, looking back to the ceiling watching the way Kaldur's shadow blended in with the ones of his furniture.

"Am I still your friend?" the other teen wondered cautiously, prepared for an answer he may not like. Wally sat up and faced him surprised the other boy could ever think that.

"Of course Kaldur. That doesn't change Dude. Ever. " They laughed at themselves when each of them released a breath they had both been holding. A bright spot grew inside of Wally, it's been awhile since he's really laughed or felt good about something. He lied back down on his bed with his hands behind his head staring up again. He could feel the other teen staring at him waiting for something to be said.

Kaldur unfolded his hands and relaxed his back into a more casual position, "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. He thought he saw something flicker in those green eyes, but Wally was still un-moving from his spot.

"No."

"It does not seem like it." He commented unconvinced.

Wally drummed his fingers on the bed again thinking to himself, he wanted to push all these thoughts away. Not bring them up again. He couldn't let himself break down the way he did again. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, it was probably better to just not think about anything and to carry on as if there's nothing bothering him. Yeah, that's the solution, "Kaldur, if it's anything to you I rather not talk about it."

The other teen frowned at him crossing his arms in discontent, "Are you sure? You have not been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?" Wally responded playing stupid. Suddenly, the shadows in the ceiling were forming entirely new shapes.

"He means, all you ever do anymore is walk around like it's the end of the world. None of us like seeing you this way." It was Artemis. She plopped down on his bed next to him causing his body to jump slightly. The shadows continued to move in more frantic paths across the texture. Someone else had come in.

"She's right Wally, we care about you." Megan.

"So talk to us." And Conner.

He then realized he was trapped by them. There was no way he was getting out of this talk. He could attempt to run away, but Superboy could probably catch him, and then Miss M would probably hold him down with her powers. When he realized there were no other options, he turned around to lay on his belly with his faced buried in a pillow. He didn't want them to see his face. "I want him to come home. I want him to be here. I told him how I felt and I know how he feels. Why can't he be here?" His voice was muffled, but they knew what he said.

Megan rubbed his shoulders soothingly in gentle circles, "You know if he could he'd be here." She told him softly

He turned over and sat up, burying his face in his hands, still not wanting them to see him. "It's been so long since I've actually heard his voice for real. It's been driving me nuts. I look like a lunatic every time I listen to his voicemail and pretend it's him."

Artemis couldn't help but grin as she took Kaldur's hand whom smiled back, "Didn't you hear? People do crazy things, when they're in love." Wally shot up at these words, making a pop in his neck. Green eyes shining as they should be. Hearing someone else say the 'L' word…and about them…it was weird, new…interesting. Wait…how did she know? He then realized they were all grinning at him strangely.

"It's going to get better soon Wally." Conner told him, giving an affectionate punch to his shoulder.

"Even if it's not really him, what he told you is what came from his heart. That doesn't change," Megan continued, squeezing her boyfriend's forearm and kissing Wally's cheek.

"Yes, and whatever it is he feels it does nott change just because he is far away," Kaldur added in, "Just call him, one more time."

Wally nodded in gratitude for them all simply being there, and held down that same number on his phone. He should have known, he could have talked to them, they would have understood too. There wasn't only one person in his life to make him feel better. He's spent so much time missing and needing one person, he forgotten everyone else in the process. Maybe it would be better if he just stopped calling. He knew how the other boy felt, and he still had these guys as his friends. He never had to feel alone. He had everything he needed. In the midst of missing one friend, he forgot about the rest of them. He was kind of a jerk.

Just when he was about to hang up after a few rings–

"_H-Hello?"_ –he changed his mind.

His body filled with warmth and excitement, was this really it? It just seemed a little too good to be true,"…Robin?"

"_Wally…"_ His voice, hearing it and actually _hearing it_ felt like listening to a song he loved and had heard in ages, like a melody he could only ever replay inside his head was blasting from his speakers.

"Robin, i–it's really you isn't it?" he asked nervously, treading carefully that this all could just be a dream.

"_It is Wally."_

He beamed and couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. He wanted to dance, to run wherever, to tell the whole world how he felt, "I missed you so much, god…I never stopped thinking of you. I never could." His voice was unsteady, but his feelings and words were clear.

"_I never stopped thinking of you either."_ All around him, his teammates were also beaming watching Kid Flash come back to life. It was something they had all been waiting for this whole time, this was finally it.

"Where are you?" He jumped up from his bed and was vibrating in his spot. He felt lighter than air as if he could just float off, but that was ok…

"I'm right here."…because a pair of warm arms was there to wrap around him and hold him down so he wouldn't fly away.

**xXxXx**

_"I don't know when I'll be back, and I don't know when I can get into contact again. Just call me up when you feel low. I'm leaving a message meant for you. Just talk and I promise you'll never have to be alone again."_

**xXxXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thankyou for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts, I really would love to hear them and I'll always do my best to respond. Each opinion and thought counts.

Thankyou again to _TheWickedWizardofOz_ for all their help! If you're interested they've written a new story entitled '1000 Miles'! It's an AU and KFxRob


End file.
